America's Sweethearts
by AmericanSweetheart89
Summary: You remember the movie? Well, now it stars all the InuYasha characters and it's going to take alot to get these two back together...PG-13 for language.


Welcome to the wonderful world of my fanfiction!! This is my first   
  
story so don't maul me or anything because it sucked. I try, bows   
  
humbly to you I got the storyline from America's Sweethearts...and  
  
by the way..that movie rocks!!! Don't be insulted if you've seen   
  
the movie about who I chose to be who. You'll be shocked to find   
  
out who got the leading roll of Kiki. Go Sango! Love her and she's   
  
quiet so yeah. Okay moving onto the actual story...  
  
First off, no I don't own Inuyasha but when I become a millionaire   
  
I will! laughs crazily Yeah, right. Anyways again I bow Read   
  
on! Please give meh some reviews cause I try...bows to you hands  
  
you twentys  
  
:: Chapter One: The Best Couple Ever ::  
  
The long jet plane flew in from a bright sunny day sky and a lovely  
  
woman stepped out of the plane with her black hair blowing in the   
  
breeze, her short skirt flitting upward. She smiled brightly into   
  
the camera and raced into the arms of the man she loved. They   
  
embraced in a passionate kiss and waved to the plane as it soarded   
  
away into the air.  
  
The announcer on the TV then began to speak. "America's Sweethearts,  
  
Miroku Hentai (dumb butt it means pervert...sheesh) and Kagome   
  
Higurashi have broken up. Sources say Hentai is in a home for the   
  
mentally ill and Higurashi has a new life with her punked boyfriend,  
  
Inu Yasha."  
  
The TV snapped off and a man in a khaki pants and a white shirt   
  
stood holding a remote. He turned around and threw his hands into   
  
the air looking at his young assistant, Kanna whose white pants   
  
and white blouse matched her white hair. She stared blankly up at   
  
him.  
  
"This is why my career is over!" Announced Naraku Kuro. (in   
  
japanese that's black hell) He threw the remote across the room   
  
and shoved a few more personal items into a giant cartoon that   
  
held a lamp, some pencils, and a few rubber balls. Kanna shook   
  
her head and tried to comfort him. "Mr. Kuro, I'm posotive it will  
  
get better!"  
  
They were enterrupted by a knock at the door. A woman entered,   
  
holding a clipboard. Her hair was tied behind her head in a bun   
  
and had a feather poking out. Her shirt was red, her jacket blue   
  
as was her skirt. She stared at Naraku Kuro.  
  
"Sir, I think you will want to come see this. Mr. Sesshomaru asks   
  
that you come."  
  
The response the woman in blue and red, named Kagura Kazaana   
  
(wind...yeah) was a hearty laugh. "He fired me last week remember?   
  
YOU can tell him to go and kiss my ass!" Naraku turned on his   
  
heels still laughing and stuffing things into his box. Invite him   
  
to watch something? Hah, no way in hell.  
  
"Sir, you really should see this. He insists." Kagura held out her   
  
hand, giving him a seductive look. Naraku shook his head and   
  
followed her out the door, leaving Kanna blankly staring at the   
  
spot where they had been.  
  
Naraku arrived into his ex-bosses office. He walked up to Mr.   
  
Sesshomaru and extended a hand, sitting down next to him in chairs   
  
designed like those of a movie theatre. In fact, this room was a   
  
small movie theatre complete with a reel for a movie. Naraku   
  
nervously glanced around, then found his audacious sense of humor   
  
again. "So you bastard, why did you invite me in here. Going to   
  
fire me again?"  
  
Fluffy Sesshomaru, president of Sesshomaru Films Inc. gave Naraku   
  
a look of disgust mixed with a bit of apologectic feelings. "Mr.   
  
Kuro...I want you to see this video. It's the movie of Miroku   
  
Hentai and Kagome Higurashi's latest film." He waved to an   
  
energetic young girl in the back of theatre. The girl, named   
  
Rin, quickly switched on the slide.  
  
The black screen began to run, showing credits to Sesshomaru Films   
  
Inc. and to a mysterious named man who had created the film.   
  
Suddenly, it stopped showing and all that was left was a white   
  
screen. Fluffy stood up quickly and motioned for Rin to turn on  
  
the lights. She did so.  
  
"I payed 86 million dollars for this piece of shit? Twenty seconds   
  
of credit! I'm going to kill that bastard!" Fluffy huffed,   
  
kicking the chair.  
  
"Ironic isn't it?" Naraku mentioned calmly, pretending to clean   
  
his nails. He was getting pleasure in his bosses displeasure.   
  
That's all the bastard desereved for firing him in the first   
  
place.  
  
"Ironic indeed, the little fucker."  
  
Suddenly the telephone rang. Quickly, Rin picked it up and put it   
  
to her ear. "Hello? Yes, he is here. One second please. Oh, Mr.   
  
Sesshomaru...."  
  
Fluffy jerked around and looked at the young girl. "Who is it   
  
now?" He said in an annoyed tone. "It's Mr. Fast sir."  
  
Mr. Sesshomaru's faced lightened at this and he strode to the   
  
phone in his black suit mumbling under his breathe curses to Mr.   
  
Fast. "Mr. Fast, how nice to talk to you! I enjoyed your film."   
  
He raised his middle finger in disgust.  
  
"Yes sir. What? No, I don't believe that is the best idea-Yes sir.   
  
Yes sir. Okay, goodbye." Sesshomaru calmly hung up the phone then   
  
in anger and frustration he slammed it down onto the back of the   
  
chairs, hitting it and hitting it. He ripped the cord out of the   
  
socket, still smashing the phone to bits. Rin looked in horror as   
  
he did it.  
  
"That mother fucking bastard! That goddamn asshole! Fuck him!   
  
Fuck him! Ahh!" Sesshomaru screamed at the phone, slamming it   
  
one last time as it cracked down the center of the case.  
  
"So, what's the problem now?" Naraku calmly said, still examining   
  
his nails.  
  
"Well the only way he'll give us the full film is if we have a   
  
press conference without the film! He said if it gets elected to   
  
be a for all show through then he'll give us the film." Shaking   
  
his head he looked again at Naraku. "Will you lead the conference?  
  
Please, just for three days?"  
  
Naraku immediately stopped cleaning his nails and jumped back.   
  
"No, no. You fired me last week remember?" He gave him a dumb   
  
look.  
  
"Please??? PLease!!" They had somehow ended up outside the whole  
  
time Narkau still being begged my Fluffy. He drove the golfcart   
  
at Naraku's side.  
  
"Don't make me beg you!" Fluffy yelled at him trying to go slow   
  
enough to keep up.  
  
"You already are." Naraku said in an annoyed tone, walking fast   
  
to his car, carrying his box.  
  
"Please. I'll give you whatever you want."  
  
"I want your golf car."  
  
"No come on. That was a gift from Anderson."  
  
"I was kidding. What do you want from me?"  
  
"I just want you to head off his conference for three days.   
  
Make it seem like Hentai and Higurashi are getting back together."  
  
"I can do that but..."  
  
"Okay okay, what do you want. And not my golf cart either."  
  
"No no...I want my job back."  
  
"Kuro, no."  
  
"Okay, do the conference yourself." Naraku began walking off to   
  
his parked silver Mercedes when he felt a hand on his shoulder.   
  
It was Fluffy. His face showed depression and the feeling he knew   
  
he had lost. "Fine. You can have your job back."  
  
Well, that wa sthe first chapter of my story. What do y'all think?  
  
looks around happily If I get enough review I'll make more   
  
chapters giggles prouldy I love writing these stories and   
  
America's Sweethearts is one of my favorite movies. Okay, so   
  
it's probably my favorite movie.  
  
hands everyone twenties Go buy yourslef something nice kids   
  
Bows to leave 


End file.
